extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Rome
General Information The Roman Empire is perhaps the strongest country in the first centuries of the timeline. It is playable at all start dates between 51 and 395. In 51, The Roman Empire is located in Western and Eastern Europe, North Africa and part of the Middle East. The country borders is its rival Parthia in the east, minor African tribes at the south, and mostly barbaric German tribes in the north. The Romans at the 2 A.D. start begin with 7 vassals: Mauretania, Odrysia, Cappadocia, Pontus, Bosperus, Iberia, and Judea Also, in addition of being the most powerful nation in the world at that time, this doesn't mean they're invincible. If the player isn't careful enough, the Roman Empire will fall. To ensure that an empire of that size doesn't fall due to religious intolerance or nationalism. In the first two centuries, Celtiberian and Gallian from the Celtic culture group, Greek, Illirian and Roman from the Byzantine culture group are accepted cultures at the start, being the last one, the primary culture of the Roman Empire. Form the Roman Empire Restore the Roman Empire (Byzantines): Requirements: * Is Byzantine Empire * Does not exist: ** Roman Empire ** Western Roman Empire * Owns Core Province: ** Roma ** Campania ** Mediolanum ** Dalmatla Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Rome * Gain 25 prestige * Gain new Traditions & Ambitions * Country gets Rome Formed flag Restore the Roman Empire (Western Roman Empire): Requirements: * Is Western Roman Empire * Does not exist: ** Roman Empire ** Byzantine Empire * Owns Core Province: ** Roma ** Napoli ** Messina ** Constantinople ** Edirne ** Athens Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Rome * Gain 25 prestige * Gain new Traditions & Ambitions * Country gets Rome Formed flag Events Decisions These are National decisions unique to the Roman Empire, the player may or may not enact them if he or she chooses. These decisions are: End Pax Romana Requirements: * Has Modifier Pax Romana * Does not Have Modifier Empire Collapsing Upon enactment: * Removes Pax Romana Modifier * Lose 2 Stability * If does not have Modifiers: ** Empire Destabilized ** Empire Declining ** Empire Fragmenting ** Empire Collapsing ** Total Collapse Receives Empire Destabilized Modifier * If have Empire Destabilized Modifier, Receives Empire Declining Modifier * If have Empire Declining Modifier, Receives Empire Fragmenting Modifier * If have Empire Fragmenting Modifier, Receives Empire Collapsing Modifier * If have Empire Collapsing Modifier, Receives Total Collapse Modifier Declare Pax Romana Requirements: * Has Stability at Least 1 * Is at Peace * Number of Revolts is less than 1 * War Exhaustion is less than 2 * Does not have Modifier: ** Pax Romana ** Total Collapse Upon enactment: * Adds Pax Romana Modifier * Adds Country Restabilized Modifier for 5 Years * If have Empire Destabilized Modifier, Remove Empire Destabilized Modifier * If have Empire Declining Modifier, Remove Empire Declining Modifier, Receives Empire Destabilized Modifier * If have Empire Fragmenting Modifier, Remove Empire Fragmenting Modifier, Receives Empire Declining Modifier * If have Empire Collapsing Modifier, Remove Empire Collapsing Modifier, Receives Empire Fragmenting Modifier Technology Reform Requirements: * Have "Roman" technology group * Is at Peace * Has Stability at Least 2 * Administrative technology at least 46 * 100 Administrative power Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 2 Stability * Technology group is changed to "Eastern" * Unit types are changed to "Eastern" Government Reform Requirements: * Has the government "Imperial Roman Republic" (government at start) * Is at peace * Has stability at least 1 * Administrative technology at least 12 * 200 administrative power * Imperial faction is in power Upon Enactment: * Lose 200 Administrative Power * Lose 1 stability * Government type is changed to "Despotic Monarchy" Division of Rome Requirements: * Owns: ** Roma ** Constantinople * At peace Upon Enactment: * Gain 1 Stability * Gain 50 Administrative Power * Gain 50 Diplomatic Power * Gain 50 Military Power * of Rome event split country into the ** Western Roman Empire ** Byzantine Empire ** The player chooses who to play as Mend The Great Schism: Requirements: * Is Orthodox * Is at peace * Is not a subject nation * Country is: ** Roman Empire ** Western Roman Empire ** Byzantine Empire * Owns Orthodox Province: ** Roma ** Constantinople ** Syracuse ** Beroea ** Judaea ** Alexandra Upon Enactment: * Gain 25 Prestige * Gains Schism Mender Flag * [ ] event happens Strategy Startdate It's strongly advisable to play the Roman Empire at the year 116, at its height according to the mod. Despite all the debuffs Rome gets, Rome is still very powerful militarily (number one in fact) and the largest nation at that time, with nothing serious to worry about. The only exception to this is Romes one weakness: stability. Whatever you do, never get negative stability or else... Roman-Parthian War The Roman Empire is considered an interesting choice during this period. The player should be careful for the Parthian military force which is powerful due to its cavalry. Religion Ignore the rise of Christianity. Focus your missionaries on the various pagan religions to Hellenism until mid-late 300's AD. This will maintain your religious unity and pave the way for the rise of Christianity. Once Chalcedonian begins to spread on its own at a quicker pace, you might want to consider converting and spreading the new faith over Hellen territory as quickly as possible as your territories will be unhappy with the change. Convert to Chaldecondian when you have plenty of administration points, max stability, and happiness in the realm. Culture Spread Roman culture as close to Italy as possible with the intent of solidifying the Roman borders around Italy incase the Barbarian horde broke through the provinces. It can also be used as a tool to eliminate nationalism in North Africa as the cost of conversion is low. It might even be beneficial to assimilate Britain once the Druid religion is eliminated as another fall back safeguard. Beware of changing the culture of Egypt, anywhere in the Middle East, and Northern France. I found through experience that Gallian rebellions can eliminate all the progress you've made in France, and others elsewhere... Also avoid changing Greek, Illyrian and other accepted cultures. Barbarian Invasion At a certain point in the game, after 395, the Germanic Tribes as well as the Picts and Irish Tribes will declare war on you in mass even if you have an alliance with them. If you defeat them, they will re-declare war shorty after the truce expires. They will receive immense bonuses to military power and will most likely be unstoppable and lead to the historic downfall of the Roman Empire. The Barbaric Wall A good strategy to prevent the barbarian sack of Rome is to create Germanic vassal states early in the game covering all of your German borders (from the North Sea to the Black Sea). Sell captured territory or Roman territory itself to your vassals so that the unvassalized horde has no border with Rome, and they will not attack your German puppets. Annexation Alternatively, focus attention on germanic tribes exclusively and annex / vasalize all of them before 395. Even if the Picts and Irish Tribes remain unconquered, they pose little risk to the Empire due to their lack of naval dominance and transportation. Rebels and Unrest Avoid Overextension at all costs - you've got time, expand slowly. Increase autonomy whenever necessary. A lower income is favorable to rebels. Mercenaries The relatively low manpower but strong economy of the Roman Empire suggest the use of mercenaries. Replace all infantry with mercenaries, thus preserving manpower. Use normal cavalery for cost-saving. The manpower will only be used to replace cavalery losses. The cost are managable. Roman Ideas Traditions: # +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability Ideas: # Flexible Recruiting: +20.0% Manpower Recovery Speed # Skilled Commanders: +1.00 Land Leader Maneuver # Scorch the Lands and Poison the Wells: +1.00 Attrition for Enemies # Latin Islands: +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy # Peasant Soldiers: +10.0% National Manpower Modifier -10.0% and Infantry Cost # Phanariote Traders: +15.0% Global Trade Power # Phanariote Taxes: +10.0% National Tax Modifier Ambitions: # -20.0% Land Maintenance Modifier Category:Roman-Parthian War Category:Roman Empire Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Asian countries Category:African countries Category:Formable nations Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Middle East Category:Empire (Rank)